I cant take my eyes of you
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Resumen: Radamanthis quiere vengarse de Kanon por la humillación que sufrió pero en vez de vengarse directamente con el utiliza a su gemelo. (fanfic #49)
**Capitulo 1: el secuestro del príncipe**

en el castillo de Hades

los 3 jueces estaban en una de las salas charlando y bebiendo hasta que uno de ellos evoca el pasado y mirando al, rubio

-vaya vaya radamnthis ¿Por qué dejaste que ese inutl te engañara?-pregunta uno de sus hermanos

-callate Minos al menos a mi Camus no me dejo congelado como a otro ¬¬-dijo Rada y Minos ignoro el comentario de su hermano puesto que también tenia intenciones de hacer sufrir al frances recordaba que camus es claustrofóbico asi que ya pensaría despues en su jugada

-¿vas a vengarte?-pregunta Aiacos mientras se terminaba su copa y se servia mas

-ustedes que creen-pregunta Rada

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunta Minos

-utilizare a su gemelo-dijo Rada sonriendo

-¿saga de geminis?-pregunta Aiacos

-si ese mismo-dijo Rada tomando su casco y les da la espalda

-¿ya vas a ir?-pregunta Minos

-si no quiero perderme la cara de Kanon cuando vea que viole a su gemelo-dijo Radamanthis y sale del inframundo

-va a meterse en problemas-dijo Aiacos refiriéndose al disque tratado de paz entre la tierra y el inframundo

-si le gustan los problemas-dijo Minos

-¿Qué harás respecto a Camus?-pregunta Aiacos

-ni idea pero luego pensare en algo-dijo el pelos plateados sonriendo con sorna

-creo que es claustrofóbico-dijo Aiacos

-si creo que lo encerrare en uno de los cuartos del castillo pero lo pensare bien para no arrepentirme.-dijo Minos

En el santuario

Había una fiesta por el cumpleaños de milo y como sabrán en esas fiestas se ponen borrachos hasta que sus cabezas le duelen a excepción de Camus mu Aldebarán saga shun y shaka quienes se retiraron antes de que todo empezara

En géminis

-hay saga ¿Por qué no te quedaste-pregunta Mu

-la última vez que me emborrache termine haciendo el amor con camus-dijo Saga

-tienes razón por un mes Camus no te dirigió la palabra-dijo Mu

-y no quería pasar por lo mismo-dijo Saga

-está bien Saga aquí me despido pero creo que Kanon si quedo-dijo el peli morado

-sí creo que tenia cosas que hacer con el cumpleañero xD-dijo Saga

-ya me imagino jiji hasta mañana-dijo Mu

-hasta mañana Mu-dijo Saga sonriendo y se mete a su habitación empieza a desnudarse para meterse su piyama iba a apagar la luz cuando siente que alguien lo tapa de la boca

-si gritas es lo último que harás en esta vida-dijo la persona que mantenía su mano en la boca del gemelo y lentamente se separa para que su víctima lo vea

-¿radamanthis? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta Saga

-vengarme-

-pero mi hermano no está –dijo Saga

-lo se pero me divertiré un rato contigo-dijo Radamanthis lamiéndose los labios Saga sudo frio intento expandir su cosmos

-ni lo intentes-dijo Radamanthis mientras se acercaba mas a saga y lo agarraba del cabello, lo avienta a la cama para subirse encima de el

-pero porque conmigo? -pregunta Saga

-porque eres su hermano-dijo Rada mantis quitándose su armadura desamarra el cabello de saga y con esa misma soga amarra las muñecas del peli azul a la cama y empieza a quitarle la camisa del piyama para morder su cuello victorioso siente como el mayor de los gemelos se revuelve y lanza un pequeño gemido

Radamanthis sonríe y sigue con su trabajo

-veo que te gusta-dijo Wyvern comenzando a succionar el pezón derecho de saga

-detente-murmuro Saga

-no mi querido saga-dijo Rada y utiliza el mismo procedimiento en el otro pezón saga no pudo detener su gemido

-tengo entendido que le quitaste la virginidad a Camus estando hebrio-dijo Rada

-¿el te lo dijo?-pregunta Saga mas asustado pensando que el caballero de los hielos pudiera tomar la misma venganza pero en vez de hacerlo el mando a otro

-los rumores llegan hasta el inframundo, te lo dije al principio solo quiero vengarme de tu hermano -dijo Radamanthis y Saga suspiro aliviado pero también iba a matar a Kanon ya que el esta pagando los platos rotos

las manos del rubio se dirigieron al pantalón del peli azul saga respiraba agitadamente y se movía intentando quitarse a rada de encima Rada con una mano hace una pequeña bola de energía y la explota en el pecho de saga

-¡Ahhhh!-gimió de dolor quedándose quieto

el rubio con una de sus manos comenzó a estimular el miembro del peli azul este lloraba de la impotencia ya que no podía hacer nada mas que sentir como lo ultrajaban y lo peor del asunto es que no puede desahogarse con nadie…

Unos movimientos mas y Saga se viene en la mano de Radamanthis este desgarra el pantalón de Saga, se baja su propio pantalón y empieza a penetrarlo sin preparación

-¡Detente detente!-gimio Saga

Radamanthis ignoraba a Saga se deleitaba con sus gemidos y con sus gritos mientras que con una de sus manos se dedicaba a masturbar el miembro de Saga besa posesiva y salvajemente al guardián del tercer templo…

De un momento a otro Radamanthis se vino dentro de el firmando sin saberlo su sentencia…

-solo quiero decirte que uno de mis hermanos planea vengarse de uno de tus amigos tu sabes bien a quien me refiero-dijo Radamanthis soltando bruscamente a Saga

Saga se puso a pensar de quien podría vengarse

-para darte una pista maneja el hielo y tu lo violaste-dijo Radamanthis sonriendo

-con el no te metas déjalo ser feliz, yo ya lo lastime demasiado-lloro saga

-si le dices algo Kanon también pagara las consecuencias-vuelve a besarlo a la fuerza y se retira Saga con las pocas que le quedaban se levanta y se dirige al baño, abre la llave de la regadera y aunque el agua estuviese fría se mete a bañar

-asi debió sentirse Camus cuando abuse de el-pensaba Saga mientras resbalaba por la pared del baño hasta quedar sentado en el suelo aunque estuviese mojándose se abraza a si mismo y esconde su cabeza entre sus piernas mientras recordaba lo que sucedió hace 1 año cuando Milo cumplió 22

Flash back

Hace 1 año

Definitivamente las fiestas de Milo son las que mejores se ponen porque la mayoría terminan borrachos y tirados en el suelo

Camus iba a acostarse estaba quitándose la ropa para meterse la de dormir, llaman a la puerta

-ya voy-dijo Camus abrochándose los botones de su camisa para dormir y ve a Saga parado en la puerta de su casa-¿Qué sucede Saga? ¿Quieres pasar? adelante-

Saga beso los labios del pelirrojo pero este se zafa y le da una cachetada

-estas borracho Saga-dijo Camus

-hoy serás mío Camus-dijo Saga tirándole a Camus la botella de cerveza ocasionando que se corte la cara y vuelve a besar a Camus mientras jalaba su cabello y lo aventaba a la cama Camus se quejo. Saga pareció sonreír y vuelve a besarlo mientras que con otra mano comienza a acariciar esos bien formados muslos…

Fin flash back

por alguna extraña razón Camus soñó con eso se limpia las lagrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos y se levanta para ir al espejo se quita su camisa para dormir y observa una marca que Saga le dejo esa noche una cicatriz…

-te eh perdonado pero quería darle mi virginidad a Aioros-pensaba Camus

Al día siguiente

Después de tener una noche desenfrenada en escorpio con su guardian Kanon con un fuerte dolor de cabeza va llegando a su templo

-¡Saga prepárame un café que me duele la cabeza!_grito Kanon traía su cabello alborotado y su cuello tenía varias marcas producto de su moche de pasión con el cumpleañero pero no obtuvo respuesta

-¿sigues durmiendo?-pregunta Kanon entrando a la habitación que ambos compartían pero no lo vio en la cama observo una mancha de sangre en las sabanas

-no, otra vez-pensaba Kanon

-lo mas seguro es que se volvió a violar a Camus-pensó Kanon - ¡Camus estas en el baño?-pregunta Kanon pero en vez de ver al pelirrojo como la vez pasada vio a Saga

-¡Saga!-grito Kanon cierra la llave del agua, agarra unas toallas y cubre el desnudo cuerpo de su gemelo

-protege a Camus por mi no te preocupes-susurro Saga

-pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede con Camus?-pregunta Kanon

-no puedo decírtelo pero protégelo dile a Aioros se que lo ama-dijo Saga y se quedo dormido

Kanon no sabía qué hacer así que con su cosmos llamo a Aioros y a Mu al tercer templo

El 1ero en llegar fue Mu y el segundo Aioros

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Aioros quedándose sorprendido por la apariencia de Saga

-¿Qué le paso Kanon? ¿Qué le hiciste?-pregunta Mu abrazando cálidamente al mayor de los gemelos este despierta

-Camus-susurro adormilado y ve que Mu y Aioros estaban ahí Mu le ayuda a comodarse Aioros tiermanete le pregutna a Saga

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunta Aioros

-no lo se no vi su cara-mintio Sagap ero sabia de quien se trataba no queria perder a Kanon pero tampoco puede evitar que Camus salga involucrado en este asunto

-saga me dijo cosas muy raras-dijo Kanon

-¿Qué cosas?-pregunta Mu

-que protejamos a Cmus-dijo Kanon

Se oye una explosión proveniente del Templo de Acuario

-¡Camus!-grito Afrodita y se sorprendió de ver a Minos de Grifón parado en el templo y Camus estaba herido de su brazo

-¡no te metas!-grito el menor

-pero estas lastimado-dijo el peli celeste sacando unas rosas pirañas Minos volvió a atacarlo

En ese mismo momento aparecen Saga Kanon Aioros y Mu.

Este ultimo al ver el pelirrojo que corría Camus, activo su muro de cristal para protegerlo pero el ataque de Minos era muy fuerte y ataca directamente a Camus

-¿saga?-pregunta Afrodita al ver la apariencia del peli azul

-al parecer radamanthis si se divirtió contigo-pensó Minos mientras se acercaba al francés los demás pensaron que iban a darle otro ataque pero en vez de eso lo toma de los cabellos y desaparece junto con Camus

-¡Camus!_grito Aioros

en el inframundo…

-¡sueltame!-gritaba Camus y vio que Minos lo llevo a una habitracion para aventarlo a la cama y subirse encima de el

-eres mio para toda la eternidad-dijo Minos amarrando las manos de Camus este pensó que iba a violarlo pero simplemente se alejo de el y lo encierra en la habitacion

-¡sacame de aquí!-gritaba Camus quitándose los

amarres y golpeaba la puerta con fuerza

-grita lo que quieras no te voy a sacar-dijo Minos

sonriendo saidcamente y se retira…

en el santuario

hubo una junta de emergencia por el repentino secuestro de camus

-tenemos que salvarlo-dijo Shun

-si no sabemos de lo que es capaz de hacer ese tio-dijo Shura preocupado

-tienen razón-dijo Saga

-saga no te vez bien mejor vete a descansar-dijo Aioros

-estare bien-dijo Saga sonriendo Shion noto las marcas de mordidas en el cuello de Saga…

-¡Y todo fue por mi maldita culpa!-grito Aioros

-hermano no fue tu culpa-dijo Aiora

-no sabíamos que esto pasaría-dijo Shaka

-fue mi culpa yo estaba ahí debi protegerlo oh Aiora si algo le llegara a suceder sera mi culpa-dijom Aioros abrazando a Aiora

-hermano-dijo el menor acariciando sus cabellos para reconfortarlo

una semana despues

camus estaba paranoico una semana encerrado es mucho para cualquiera aunque minos le daba de comer pero solo era 1 vez por dia eso era para bajar sus defensas y poder someterlo sin problema

-sacame de aquí!-grito el menor

-¡callate ya!-grito Minos dándole una bofetada

rompiéndole el labio lo toma de los cabellos y lo avienta a la cama

-ahora si serás mío-dijo Minos

-no me toques-chillo el pequeño

-no pequeño mio-

el de cabellos plateados desgarra la camisa del menor y muerde su cuello hasta sacarle sangre y un gemido ahogado

Después estimula los rosados pezones hasta dejárselos erectos, con su lengua lame el orificio del ombligo del pelirrojo causándole escalofríos desgarra el pantalón y lleva su mano al pene del pequeño este se encontraba nervioso Minos decidió inyectarle un sedante para tenerlo totalmente a su merced Camus siente que su cuerpo se va adormeciendo…

-sacalo saga duele duele!-gritaba Camus fuera de si cuando siente que Minos lo penetraba sin ningún cuidado

y le recordaba que Saga le había echo el amor de esa misma manera…

cuando minos se viene dentro de camus sale

bruscamente de su interior

-acostumbrate tu vida será asi de ahora en adelante-dijo Minos vistiéndose y sale encerrándolo con llave…

continuara…


End file.
